Side:Aoki Ryoji
Aoki Ryoji (青木亮二) is a Japanese video director and the CEO of Logfilm, a video production company based in Shibuya, Tokyo. He began his career in 2008 and has directed several music videos for Hello! Project, as well as LoVendoЯ, since 2012. Works Berryz Koubou 2012 Berryz Koubou - WANT! (MV)|WANT! 2013 Berryz Koubou - Golden Chinatown (MV)|Golden Chinatown Berryz Koubou - Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi (MV)|Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi Berryz Koubou - Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta (MV)|Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta Berryz Koubou - ROCK Erotic (MV)|ROCK Erotic 2014 Berryz Koubou - 1oku 3zenman Sou Diet Oukoku (MV)|1oku 3zenman Sou Diet Oukoku Berryz Koubou - Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni (MV) (Promotion edit)|Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni Berryz Koubou - Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!? (MV) (Promotion edit)|Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!? Buono! 2012 Buono! - Hatsukoi Cider (MV)|Hatsukoi Cider Buono! - DEEP MIND (MV)|DEEP MIND DIY♡ 2012 DIY♡ 『フォレフォレ ～Forest For Rest～』(MV)|Forefore ~Forest For Rest~ Fukuda Kanon 2015 Fukuda Kanon - Watashi (MV) (Promotion Edit)|Watashi Juice=Juice 2014 Juice=Juice - Black Butterfly (MV) (Promotion edit)|Black Butterfly Juice=Juice - Kaze ni Fukarete (MV) (Promotion edit)|Kaze ni Fukarete Juice=Juice - Senobi (MV) (Promotion edit)|Senobi Juice=Juice - Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa (MV) (Promotion edit)|Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa 2015 Juice=Juice - Wonderful World (MV) (Promotion edit)|Wonderful World Juice=Juice - Ça va ? Ça va ? (MV) (Promotion edit)|Ça va ? Ça va ? 2017 Juice=Juice - Feel! Kanjiru yo (MV) (Promotion Edit)|Feel! Kanjiru yo Kobushi Factory 2015 Kobushi Factory - Nen ni wa Nen (Nen'iri Ver.) (MV) (Promotion Edit)|Nen ni wa Nen (Nen'iri Ver.) LoVendoЯ 2015 LoVendoЯ『いいんじゃない？』(It's fine, isn't it?) (MV)|Iin ja nai? LoVendoЯ『Futsuu no Watashi Ganbare! 』(Ordinary me, Let's give it a try!) (MV)|Futsuu no Watashi Ganbare! 2016 LoVendoЯ - Takaramono (MV)|Takaramono LoVendoЯ - Itsuwari (MV)|Itsuwari S/mileage / ANGERME 2013 Smileage - Ee ka!? (MV)|Ee ka!? Smileage - "Ii Yatsu" (MV)|"Ii Yatsu" 2014 Smileage - Mystery Night! (MV) (Promotion edit)|Mystery Night! Smileage - Eighteen Emotion (MV) (Promotion edit)|Eighteen Emotion Smileage - Aa Susukino (MV) (Promotion edit)|Aa Susukino Smileage - Chikyuu wa Kyou mo Ai wo Hagukumu (MV) (Promotion edit)|Chikyuu wa Kyou mo Ai wo Hagukumu 2015 ANGERME - Taiki Bansei (MV) (Promotion edit (New Ver.))|Taiki Bansei ANGERME - Otome no Gyakushuu (MV) (Promotion edit)|Otome no Gyakushuu ANGERME - Nana Korobi Ya Oki (MV) (Promotion edit)|Nana Korobi Ya Oki ANGERME - Gashin Shoutan (MV) (Promotion edit)|Gashin Shoutan ANGERME - Mahou Tsukai Sally (MV) (Promotion edit)|Mahou Tsukai Sally ANGERME - Dondengaeshi (MV) (Promotion Edit)|Dondengaeshi 2016 ANGERME - Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku (MV) (Promotion Edit)|Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku ANGERME - Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru (MV) (Promotion Edit)|Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru ANGERME - Umaku Ienai (MV) (Promotion Edit)|Umaku Ienai ANGERME - Ai no Tame Kyou Made Shinkashite Kita Ningen, Ai no Tame Subete Taikashite Kita Ningen (MV) (Promotion Edit)|Ai no Tame Kyou Made Shinkashite Kita Ningen, Ai no Tame Subete Taikashite Kita Ningen 2017 ANGERME - Ai Sae Areba Nanni mo Iranai (MV) (Promotion Edit)|Ai Sae Areba Nanni mo Iranai 2019 ANGERME - Yumemita Fifteen (MV) (Promotion Edit)|Yumemita Fifteen Tsubaki Factory 2017 Tsubaki Factory - Just Try! (MV) (Promotion Edit)|Just Try! Tsubaki Factory - Hana Moyou (MV) (Promotion Edit)|Hana Moyou 2018 Tsubaki Factory - Date no Hi wa Nido Kurai Shower Shite Dekaketai (MV) (Promotion Edit)|Date no Hi wa Nido Kurai Shower Shite Dekaketai References #"【GREEN ROOM#6】 アンジュルム武道館、ポッシボーダンスレッスン、LoVendoЯ MV撮影の舞台裏映像など！ゲストMC:福田花音（アンジュルム）" (in Japanese). GREEN ROOM (via YouTube). 2015-06-04. #"【GREEN ROOM#28】 生タマゴ,アンジュルムMV、カントリー、LoVendoЯの裏側！ゲストMC:岡田万里奈（LoVendoЯ）" (in Japanese). GREEN ROOM (via YouTube). 2015-11-05. #"【GREEN ROOM#7】 THE ポッシボー改名！、モーニング娘。'15、LoVendoЯ MV撮影、アンジュルム佐々木メイクなど！ゲストMC:生田衣梨奈（モーニング娘。'15）" (in Japanese). GREEN ROOM (via YouTube). 2015-11-12. #"【GREEN ROOM#29】 ℃-ute、こぶし、アンジュルム、チーム・負けん気の裏側！ゲストMC:古川小夏（アップアップガールズ（仮））" (in Japanese). GREEN ROOM (via YouTube). 2015-06-11. #"アプカミ#01 番組リニューアル　こぶしファクトリーREC映像、ラベンダー｢宝物」MVメイキング、松原健之、SATOYAMAライブ映像他 (01/29/2016)" (in Japanese). Upcoming (via YouTube). 2016-01-29. #"アプカミ#13 アンジュルム「次々続々」MV裏側 & ボーカルREC#01 、中島卓偉、ラベビタEXライブ映像、渡瀬マキコメント他 (04/22/2016)" (in Japanese). Upcoming (via YouTube). 2016-04-22. #"アプカミ#14 アンジュルム「恋ならとっくに始まってる」MV裏側 & 「次々続々」ボーカルREC#02 、堀内孝雄MV、中島卓偉、ラベビタEXライブ、ラベンダーリハ映像他 (04/29/2016)" (in Japanese). Upcoming (via YouTube). 2016-04-29. #HATCH CORPORATION Works External Links *Logfilm Website **Portfolio *YouTube Playlist of Works Category:Staff members